Ice Blue Love
by Zenervia
Summary: Annabeth is a normal twenty year old. Sweet and ready to fall in love. But then she meets Percy Jackson, rich, handsome who wants her hand in marriage and would stop at nothing to make her his. But does she really want to be his wife? In a loveless marriage? Or can love really ever happen for them?
1. Chapter 1

**So this chapter is just the introduction as to what is to come later on. Please review and let me know what to put in and what to improve.**

* * *

My dad and his colleagues were in the drawing room. All formal and what not. Sigh so I guess I would just have to sneak past them outside.

The door was ajar and I peeked inside. There were mainly men my dad's age but there was this guy who couldn't have been much older than me if I looked at him closely. He was hot. Tall dark haired, green-blue eyed. And I had seen him somewhere cause he looked vaguely familiar. He looked around with such confidence that I had to smile. Such a young guy could only be something like an intern or perhaps a secretary or something. And he was- crap- looking at me.

'Ah! Annabeth! Come in. Let me introduce you to my colleagues', said my father. Thank God he said that otherwise it would have been so awkward. Eleven pairs of eyes looked towards me and I blushed and entered. I felt so out of place in such a room with my denim shorts and a tank top while all of them were dressed in formals.

The next thing I knew I was shaking hands with everybody in the room and dad was telling me their names and designations. And that guy I described? Oh boy! I was mistaken big time. His name was Percy Jackson and he was the CEO of Olympian International. Yeah that person. No THE that person. No wonder I thought I had seen him somewhere.

He had been in a magazine. The American Business Magazine. He took over as the head when he was a mere twenty years old. I am twenty and still in college. He got that Company to such great heights that it is now known all over the world as a leading Multi National Company which did about everything. I hadn't gone into the details as there was no architecture and the rest of the article seemed boring. He was also in Vogue. Not that I knew about THAT of course. Okay fine I did. Just one issue it had been. I was not that type of girl who went around raving a fashion magazine. They had also done a piece on him I think. I'll have to look it up.

He shook my hand and politely said hello. He had that sexy kind of voice. To me it seemed so anyway.

'So we shouldn't keep the young lady long', said one of them. I had forgotten his name already. But I was also kind of grateful he had spoken up. God only knows how long dad would have kept me here.

'Can I borrow your car?', I asked dad. I was at my his place for the month. I had a holiday and had come back to enjoy it with them and spend some time with my old friends. Rachel was gonna get mad if I didn't show up in the next few minutes.

'I could drive you', said that sexy voice. Oh My God. This had come from Percy Jackson.

'No its alright Mr Jackson. I can go on my own'.

'I insist', he said. My dad was throwing me those looks. What the hell! He wanted me to take his offer. God! Fine.

'Yeah alright then', I said. he shook everyone's hands in the room. A few of them looked a little surprised but they didn't say anything. He held the door open for me.

'You know', I said. 'You are supposed to be the guest.'

He smiled slightly and said, 'I am your escort. At least for now'.

'Remind me which century we live in, again'

He grinned. Wow he was really hot. No wonder why he was in Vogue. We got into his Audi and we put on out seat belts.

He looked at me and said, ' And please, call me Percy'. I smiled and said alright. He had beautiful sea green eyes which I am sure made women swoon around him. Hell I was on the brink of swooning. And I NEVER swoon. I am Annabeth Chase! I'm not supposed to swoon!

The rest of the ride passed pretty quick. We talked a little. Mainly he asked questions and I answered. h asked me about my degree. What all I was thinking of doing with that and things like that. The Mall wasn't that far away and we reached pretty fast. I saw Rachel at the entrance a few feet away from me.

'Thanks', I said as I got out smiling at him.

'You're welcome', he said smiling too. Yeah I like him. I mean he was so nice and sweet.

'Hey listen', he said as soon as I turned away. 'Since you're here, I am throwing a party at my place and I was wondering if your friend and you would like to join me?'

He looked at me with those sea green eyes and I just wanted to kiss him right there. I chided myself for thinking all that.

'Yeah, sure', I said and he fished out his phone and took my number.

'I'll let you know the details', he said smiling. I waved as he drove away.

'Oh my God. OH MY GOD!', Rachel shrieked in my ear. 'Was that Percy Jackson?' She all but screamed. 'You didn't even tell me. he's so damned hot. How did you meet him? Does he like you? Do you know him like personally?'

'Rachel calm down', I said. 'One at a time. I met him quarter of an hour ago. Yes. He IS pretty hot. No he doesn't like me. And yes he seems nice'.

She shrieked a high pitch shriek again and I tried not to meet the eyes of all the people around me. She was being so embarrassing!

We got into a cafe and ordered as she told me about him. Filling in all the details. He was born and brought up in Los Angeles. Okayyy. He got his degree in Business from Harvard. Wow impressive. He completed his degree side by side as he became the CEO of his Company when his dad died. Good for him. He was very good at what he did apparently. No kidding? His parents were never married and his mother is currently with some hotshot in Bollywood. Huh. Silvia Robb. That was her name. She was beautiful when Rachel showed me the picture. No doubt. But he didn't look like her at all. Must have gone on his father.

Well this is how I met him. One day that I might regret my whole life. I wished I had never peeked into the room then perhaps it wouldn't have been happening. I turned over and looked outside my window to the starry sky outside. It was two in the morning and sleep still hadn't come to me.

* * *

**So? So? What do you think? Please please review for this one :D Since I am not so confident about this story. For now. Though it has full formed itself in my mind very nicely. :)**

**-Zenervia**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story is building up right now. You gotta connect the dots and stuff for the mainstream hardcore drama which is to come in the next chapters. And people please review instead of PM. Its not like I don't do PM. Its just that all suggestions and stuff for one particular story would be there in one place. It will be easier especially if they are suggestions and stuff. Though I am open to PMs as well if it is relating to twists and turns. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and the feedbacks.**

**And the mother deal? I did that on purpose :D**

**Be good and review :)**

* * *

When I came back home. Dad cornered me immediately.

'How did it go?'

'It was fine. Like always. We talked. Ate and drank and shrieked in my ears'. I knew what he was asking but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of course.

'Annabeth...'

'What', I said as I tried to avoid meeting his eye and tried to avoid smiling as I started up the stairs. But then I did stop and looked at him. He looked pale and tired. He had been the only constant in my life. He was always there for me. Well not always. But at least he tried to be and I appreciated it a lot.

My mom was my best friend but she died when I was thirteen and left both of us devastated. She had lung cancer. I remember dad always used to tell her not to take so much of stress but she over-worked herself and resorted to cigarettes a lot. She wouldn't take any help from anyone. She had the starting of lung cancer when I turned eleven. That's when she stopped. But it wasn't cancer that killed her. It was the serious bout of pneumonia that took her life.

I remember as I clung to my dad and wept for days. Hours into the night at times. But he had never shed a tear in front of me. Always been brave enough for both of us. Or for my sake at least.

'Nothing happened. He just invited Rachel and me to a party'

'That's great Annabeth!'

'Dad. Don't try playing matchmaker, please'

'No honey, its not that. He is our client and he has been well... very... ah how to put it? Particular', he said nodding towards me now that he found the word he stressed on it, 'about everything. This is the biggest contract of my career and anyway I am going to be kicked out in a few years'

I rolled my eyes at him. 'Da-ad! Retired!'

'Same thing baby girl, same thing', he said with a smile.

This was really important to him and I knew it. It was his dream job and he wanted to retire with success, satisfaction and with a great legacy to leave behind for us youngsters. He had done a lot throughout the years but this was his Grand Finale. Percy seemed nice anyway so I guess this was a win-win situation.

The next morning, he called. It was an unknown number and I knew it could be just him. With butterflies in my stomach and my heart in my mouth I talked to him. He was polite and formal with no hint of anything else. Rachel was the happiest I had ever seen her in my entire life though my ears got a serious work-out when she came to my house in the next three minutes even though she lived about fifteen away.

We went to the party. Rachel and I. It was fun. I met this really sweet friend of his, Grover. He was really nice and Percy seemed to be attached to him. I didn't see anyone else with whom he looked this comfortable with.

I hardly got to talk to him mostly. Percy was mostly surrounded by girls (including Rachel so I had to pretend not to know her).

'So how do you know Percy?', asked Grover. It seemed we had talked about everything else in such a short duration and I felt as if I have known him since ages.

'Oh I don't. I mean not that well. We just met two days ago.'

'Wait. So you mean he invited you personally?'

Okay. Well couldn't he? I thought but didn't say it out loud. I didn't want to be rude to Grover.

'Yeah, is that a bad thing?' I asked.

He looked confused. 'No. Its just that he has never-'

'Hey', I looked around to the sound of that voice. He looked absolutely gorgeous in a plain white shirt, a black jacket and blue jeans. Simple but hot. His hair was messed up in that delicious way like I had seen the day we met and his eyes seemed to shine when he looked at me.

'Hi', I said. 'Nice party'

He looked around as if registering the sight for the first time shrugged. 'Thanks, I guess. I'd rather prefer- You know what never mind. I see you've met Grover?' He said shooting his eyebrows up at Grover. Grover on the other hand glared at him and left us alone mumbling something about getting a drink.

'Yeah. He is a great guy',I said smiling. I thought about asking him about his friendship with Grover but decided against it. He noticed my hesitation.

'Tell me', he urged and when I met his eyes, he smiled.

'Ummm... You don't seem very comfortable with all these people'

His eyes flashed a little but he just shrugged and said, 'Yeah'.

So I let it out in one go, 'Stuck up idiots who like you because you are rich and hot?'

He looked at me. Now there was definitely steel in those eyes. 'Yes, Annabeth'. He said looking away his jaw clenched.

'Hey', I said and I touched his sleeve and turned him to face me. 'I didn't mean it that way'.

'Yeah I know. And don't think I said it in a bad tone to you. People don't talk to me that way so I guess I can sometimes sound a little off-handish'

I nodded. I did understand. And I got it when dad said that he was particular about how things are run. Smooth and according to him, that is. He smiled.

'I keep that kind of demeanor around me. It helps a lot. In the corporate world as well as... well... you know with those girls'

That's all we talked that day. Cause well his fan club came rushing out after him on their mention in our conversation it seemed. Think of the devil and the devil appears. Sorry, _devils_. I gritted my teeth but excused him. After that all the days which followed. I spent a lot of time with him. Like twice a week or so, few hours at a stretch. It was never like a date. In fact we never even touched we just talked. Him about his work, me about my college and friends. One thing he strayed clear off was his personal life. I tried to prod a few times but he wouldn't open up.

Rachel and I went back to New York. After a week or so he arrived as well. First on a business trip, then he was continuously to and fro from here and the rest of... well... the world. Grover was also working here with Alex the Lion and Marty the Zebra as I liked to tease him. The Animal Lover. So Percy was more than okay with New York. He could work from anywhere as a proper office was not a problem. He had like a posh penthouse here already. And we mostly hung out there only. Public places were a big no-no. And Rachel and I were in hostel while Grover stayed with the zoo staff residence. So we didn't exactly have a lot of options.

Four bedroom-ed (I wondered what they were for). One was for him to sleep in. (Obviously). The other was his office. He'd need one for all the video calls. (Yeah he was pretty busy). The rest were for visitors. (Good for the visitors). An elegant kitchen. Well stocked. (I never saw him cook. I wondered where all the food went?)

He pointed out that I babble after every sentence he spoke and I stuck my tongue out to him.

'I will kiss you if you hold that out any longer', he said pointing at my face. So I put it back inside.

'Is the idea that horrifying?' He had asked with a knowing smile. Of course not I thought. 'Your charms don't work on me', I replied.

'So you HAVE noticed my charms?' He asked with mischief in his eyes and I smirk on his face. So I punched him lightly on his arm. He pretended it hurt and rubbed his arm and looked hurt so I kissed his cheek.

'Happy?'

'For now', he had replied with a smile.

'What is THAT supposed to mean?'

'Nothing', he had said, turning away smiling.

He had girls over but never a girlfriend. He never seemed interested in them much and mostly asked them to shut up and that too not very nicely when they opened their mouths to talk but when they opened it for something else I wondered how he reacted? I was not exactly jealous. Let me make my intentions very clear. He was a friend to me. Sure he was hot and everything but he wasn't what I wanted in my guy and I was very particular about that.

Another thing about him was that people with whom he worked with were simply TERRIFIED of him. No one crossed his path. No one dared to defy him in any way. He was a hard to please man. Though just a mere twenty three, he was treated like a God. Respected, worshiped and feared. He gave that look of steel to others and they shut up instantly. And I don't blame them for behaving that way. You really didn't want to get him angry.

Except for these two. There was just one other guy in my life. Luke Castellan. He was a CA with a local company. He was doing well. We had met when I joined college and he was leaving it. He knew I wasn't comfortable enough with him THAT way or rather not that sure about our relationship to start dating him so he never exactly openly told me about his feelings for me though I had a fair idea of them.

He was out right jealous of Percy and he admitted it to me on my face. (Why not Grover? I had asked. Oh c'mon! I know you much better than that, Bethie). I hated that nickname. Like not adore it inside but look to hate it on the face. I simply hated it and it irritated the hell out of me when he called me that. So I did tell him my feelings for Percy. Which were like next to almost none.

We had known each other almost four months now. Percy and I, I mean. That's when the proposal came. That's when my life went for a roller coaster ride and I was left with everything yet nothing.

* * *

**Like I said have patience. I am building it right now. So review. :)**

**And I am starting a fanfic on Nico di Angelo's girl. Didn't want to pair him up with an already present character like Thalia or Rachel or anyone else so I made one up. She is human but is of special interest to the Gods. Though I still haven't thought of a name yet. Suggest something? Hope you like it.**

**-Zenervia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the next chapter. We are looking at the whole situation from Annabeth's point of view, right. So Percy's psychology is still a mystery. And is going to remain a mystery for some time. At least.**

**So anyway, hope you like it :)**

**No wait you're not supposed to like this one. Sorry. But you're not. :P**

**And not even the next few chapters. After that, lets see.**

* * *

As I made my way to Percy's place, I mentally made a list to-do's for my assignment. I stepped into his penthouse and got in and sat down on the sofa using my phone to write everything down. When I finishes, I put it down and reached for the remote as he was currently working in his office. We were gonna watch Avengers again. I loved that film so much! I dunno why but I had a soft spot for all superheroes.

'Hey', he said as he walked in, I pushed the play button. He undid the buttons on his cuffs and removed his tie loosening the top button of his white shirt as well. He sat down next to me, snatched the remote from my hand and pushed the pause button.

'What!', I protested.

'I have to ask you something', he said. I waited for him to speak as I pursed my lips together impatiently. I had been looking forward to the movie the entire day! Don't delay it, Percy! I can be violent! Oh yeah!

'Annabeth, will you marry me?'

I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. And just stared at him with a gaping mouth. Oh my God. OH MY GOD!

Then I started freaking out.

'I don't understand. What the h- Why- I- You-', I couldn't form sentences.

'I'll give you everything you want. Everything a woman wants. Money.' Didn't want it, don't need it. 'Jewelry.' Yeah right as if I would be caught dead in that ever. 'Houses.' I want to buy my own. 'Everything. I just want a few things from you', he said looking straight at me without a change in his expression while I just checked myself from slipping off the sofa. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. When he saw I still wasn't gonna say anything he continued-

'I just want you to accompany me on all formal dinners, parties etc. And I want a child from you', he added. And I wanted children. I had never felt more betrayed in my life ever. I mean, who proposes like this? What was wrong with this guy? Why me?

'You don't love me', I said, my voice full of hurt and more than that confusion. I didn't love him that way but you propose to the person you love. "Then how can you marry me?'

'I want our relationship based on understanding not love. Love is one thing I cannot give you. Not just you but anyone'. But love is the only thing I've always wanted from my guy. Just like my parents.

'I don't want to marry you, Percy. I mean you have everything. I always used to dream of doing everything on my own. I can't be your shadow. Those kind of women with no life. Who just live off gossip. I'm sorry, I can't.' Wow. I couldn't believe I had the ability to form words. Interesting.

'Come on, Annabeth, think about it. You would never have to work again. I would make your life a vacation for you', he said. But his expression didn't change On the contrary he was growing expressionless with every word I spoke.

'That is the whole point. I want to work. To build. Everything. I don't want a lifelong vacation. I want a guy with whom I can struggle with. Build a life of my own with. Make a family. Our children. Not his. Not mine. Our. Not like this', I tried to sound reasonable that I didn't want any of that, he had to see that much. I was practically pleading with my eyes trying to make my aura that way too. Weird, yeah, but I was.

He just stared back at me. Like I was some kind of... yeah... some piece of jewelry and he was voting internally whether or not I was worth the investment. Typical. A guy like him for a girl like me? Sophisticated, rich, famous for plain, simple and well sweet. In comparison at least. I didn't think so.

'And why don't you marry your Fan Club. You can have any of them and they will gladly accept your proposal'

'Like you said they just wanna marry me because I am rich. I don't want my child to grow up and become like that. Like me. I want them to have a proper family. A mother. Something I never had. And you would be the ideal one', he said. Okay, so he did care about his 'child', at least. Well, a lot. I had to give him that.

'I am sorry but it can't be. I don't want all this. Marriage means something. Deep. Not all this material well being', I said as I got up. He got up with me as well. I picked up my stuff and went to the door.

'Goodbye, Percy', I said. Vowing never to show him my face again. It had been scary.

'Bye, Annabeth', he replied. He didn't say anything else. And he didn't try to stop me as well. Weirdo. And I didn't know what to think of this entire episode. Should I be flattered? Ecstatic? Joyous? Angry? Relieved?

I went down the elevator to the lobby. Stepped outside the building, breathing in the air trying to clear my mind. Okay it wasn't exactly pure air but that was besides the point. Either way it did the trick.

I was still standing at the foot of the building. Contemplating. I had lost a friend. I had received a proposal. I hadn't even thought it through yet I had refused. There was nothing to think about there, though in my defense. Any decent girl would do what I had done. And I hadn't exactly been rude. In fact I was pleading him to see it from my point of view which I dunno worked or not.

Just as I turned to walk back to the college hostel, I bumped into someone. Didn't even notice till he said.

'Watch it', it was Grover. 'Hey', he said smiling when he realised that clumsy person in black sweater, blue jeans, sneakers and the messy blonde ponytail was me. I forced a smile in return. I had forgotten he was going to come to the place as well. He saw my face, his own showed confusion, then worry, and went-

'What happened?'. I couldn't bring myself to answer him. And what would I have said anyway? That his best friend was a psychopath?

* * *

**So I gotta ask you guys something. Should I upload frequently and smallish chapters or not so frequently and larger chapters?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So here is the next chapter. I know I was supposed to update sooner but umm I didn't, well. Sorry.**

**There is a big thanks to be inserted here for JamieAnimeLover. I will dedicate a chapter to you, later for sure. One that I actually like. :)**

* * *

So we had finally made our way to a bench and were sitting down. Lie. He had made our way to the bench and we were sitting down. Grover, I mean. I had rambled on the entire episode into his ear in a high-pitched, hysterical voice. Currently, I was staring into a distance, still trying to process it in my brain. Grover had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Sunshine couple, we looked like.

Finally he lifted his head and stared at me and said, 'you know this isn't over right?'

'What?', came my intelligent reply.

'He won't give up this easily'.

I did not have an argument against that. What could I do? Or say?

'Why me?', I said complaining.

He smiled at me dryly. 'I think you know the answer'.

'The answer is not good enough, Grover'.

'Oh it is', he said looking at me with a serious expression. 'You know his story?'

'Yeah. His parents were never married and his mother left when he was young'.

'Yeah', he said, looking sad. Why was he looking sad? I didn't understand what the hell was going on here!

'Two mothers. Yet no love', he said. I stared at him -

'What in the world are you talking about?' I said.

He looked at me confused. 'Which mother are you talking about?'

'Silvia Robb, Percy's mother who wasn't married to Kyle Stevenson', I said. Nice name, I had thought.

'Who told you that?', Grover asked with a disgusted expression.

'Rachel and the internet', I replied with equal disgust. Or so I hoped. I wished I didn't know anything right now. I dunno why. But I did.

'Okay so listen carefully. Kyle was married to Silvia. She never wanted a child, I think. Too selfish she was and still probably is. He got really drunk one night and he had an affair or rather a one-night-stand with Sally Jackson, a waitress or something there. He didn't even remember what he had done till one day, three months later, Sally contacted him saying she was pregnant with his child. Silvia freaked. I think she was anyway looking for an opening to give him a divorce, take his money, and run away and an opportunity like this wouldn't come twice. Kyle somehow convinced her to stay. For a while anyway. When Percy was born, he took full custody of the child since Sally didn't want him. He wanted Silvia to be the mother. But she wouldn't of course and left him. This really left a mark on Kyle both emotionally and financially and he blamed Percy for it'

I was too shocked to say anything after I heard this. I mean I've always had two loving parents. Angels. This guy was practically marked unwanted by all three people who were supposed to be his 'family'.

'Grover I -', I began but he cut me off -

'Don't say anything about this to anyone, alright. Especially not Percy and nothing goes out to the media'.

'I don't intend on talking to him anytime soon. So I guess you're fine and media? Don't worry', I replied. As if. Then I thought about it.

'What about Rachel?' I asked. His expression was a little, well exasperated.

'I guess that is a no', I said.

'You are coming for my birthday, right?' Grover asked. Oh shit! I had completely forgotten about it! He was having a cute party with the zoo animals. Sigh. I couldn't do that to Grover. He was a good friend. And what happens between Percy and me shouldn't affect him. In a big way, I mean. It already was. And I can't make him choose between us. I know I would push him towards Percy.

'Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world', I said, standing up.

'I'll talk to him. But I can't promise you anything. He'll do what he pleases, when he pleases, and to Hades with the consequences. He always has. He doesn't care what anyone thinks of him or of what he does'.

'I can't do anything about it then, can I? Just wait and watch and hope for the best', I said. Grover nodded, getting up. I had kept him here too long. 'And Hades?' I asked, smiling as I got up as well.

'Yeah Greek mythology. You know the God -'

'Of the dead. The Underworld. Controls riches as well. The Big Three. Brother of Poseidon and Zeus, married to Persephone', I finished. He grinned.

'You geek!'

'Back at ya!'

We stood there grinning for some time and then remembered everything suddenly. The grins cleared and we said byes and went our separate ways.

* * *

I didn't. Tell Rachel much, I mean. I told her very very very briefly about the Proposal but nothing beyond that. It was so sad that I didn't want to repeat it to anyone else.

She was concerned. And she agreed with everything I had said to him. She might get crazy at times, but she wasn't overly stupid, thank the Gods. About something like Percy Jackson, as well.

So we got ready. The idea of the party was great. It was gonna be so cute. I was wearing a light blue dress with a big black belt, black flats (cause I was so tall and Rachel won't lemme wear heels when I am with her) and black single bead earrings. My hair was loose around my shoulders. Rachel loved to dress me up this way and called me her 'Blonde Model'.

She, on the other hand, was wearing a bright pink fluffy dress, giving me the illusion of her being a giant strawberry cake which the animals at the zoo would eat. She had laughed at the remark when I had voiced it and said thank you. I had kept quiet cause I had actually meant that sarcastically. Sigh. I guess I needed to work on that.

The party was as cute as I had thought. And Grover's zoo friends were so funny, the humans, I mean. We wished him, cut and ate the vanilla and pineapple cake and everything else that was there. I even met his girlfriend whom he claimed had agreed to dating that day only. Juniper was her name. She had a petite figure and a cute face and she was really nice.

Percy was there too. Looking absolutely delicious in his casual and usual blue jeans and a white tee. I tried to avoid him as much as I could. We acknowledged each other and were polite. And I guess that was partly because I was carefully avoiding conversations which exceeded two sentences.

But just as we were about to leave, he grabbed my elbow and gently pulled me aside saying 'walk with me'. He hadn't given me much choice and Rachel had given me that expression which meant just give the word and I will run the guy down. So I guess it was safe.

We were sitting in front of the giraffe enclosure when he said -

'So... Did you reconsider?'

'No, Percy'

'I don't understand you, Annabeth. I am offering you everything a person needs'

No he was not and yes, he didn't understand. And he never would, I thought, remembering my conversation with Grover. Things like that leave a deep impression on people.

'Percy let it go, alright? Move on', I said.

He just stared at me with those sea-green eyes. He looked so handsome sitting there looking at me like that.

'I am weird. Okay? Am not like the rest', I continued, trying to, well, shoo him away.

'Yeah I know', he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Hmph. Some guy, he was.

I got up.

'I have to go now'. I said making it obvious this conversation is over.

'You can always change you mind', he said making no move to get up.

'But my answer is not going to change'.

He looked at me again and I think this time, if nothing, he understood that the answer was final.

He got up and walked with me back to Rachel and the party.

Without saying anything to him, without saying goodbye, without a second glance, I walked away.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be a major. They will probably get engaged. Dhen te na! Now, I won't tell anything more of course but it definitely will be among the last chapters you are supposed to hate. Then the awesome part will come :D**

**-Zevervia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this isn't it. I changed my mind. It can't happen like this. **

**So this chapter is for all those people out there, who (like me), get the weirdest dreams possible and unlike the rest, remember it.**

**It is one of the things which everyone experiences, but no one writes it down. If they do, then I haven't read anything as such.**

* * *

I am one of those people who dream a lot and remember the dreams and it's always the weirdest way in which reality can be portrayed or rather just my feelings. And when I wake up, I have the habit of searching for architecture and that leads to the search for crazy mythology.

When Percy had proposed for the first time, I had seen... well this:

I saw that I was standing on some sort of pavilion and there was Grover next to me saying something on a podium? Yeah that was it. And in front of me there was everybody I knew. My dad, Rachel and a bunch of other people and Luke was there too. At the last row, the unmistakable Percy Jackson and they were raising their hands turn by turn as if someone was calling roll.

It took me a little while to realize that I was being auctioned off. I watched in horror as one by one all of them started pulling out of the bid. Towards the end, Luke pulled out too leaving my fate to my father and Percy. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. Then I heard Grover say:

'Going once... Going twice... Sold to Mr. Percy Jackson', putting down him hammer with a bang.

I wanted to shout out to my father that it was fine, seeing his dejected expression at the same time, I wanted to beg him not to let Percy take me away. But I couldn't do either of that.

I watched as Grover pushed me aside to the side of the stage and put a dirty, dusty white cloth over me. I heard footsteps reach my way and heard Percy talk to Grover. I couldn't make out the words. Just then a hand grasped the edge of the cloth and just when I was about to be revealed, I woke up, sweating.

I did what I do during stressful times. I fished out my laptop and started searching for Greek myth.

This bit I read about how Hephaestus and Aphrodite got married.

Hephaestus, to get revenge on his mother, Hera, for throwing him off Mount Olympus when he was a baby sent a golden throne to her. And duh she got trapped. Despite the Gods' best efforts, they could not release her.

So Zeus announced, that whoever brought Hephaestus to Olympus, will get Aphrodite's hand in marriage. Aphrodite, thinking her love, Ares, would emerge victorious agreed.

But the couldn't find him anywhere. Only Hermes could and told Hephaestus of the situation and Hephaestus came willingly himself to Olympus and Aphrodite was forced to marry him. Poor girl. But more stupid than poor. She should have calculated all kinds of outcomes.

The next major dream that I had came ten days later when he proposed to me for the second time, Grover's birthday. This surpassed all heights of weirdness.

I saw Rachel sitting behind a huge desk with a baby giraffe on it. Small cute thing but it looked at me and grinned, after which I changed my opinion of him. Animals lower than the simians did not have the ability to show facial expressions. This had been plain creepy.

Grover was standing next to me, again and he seemed to be in extreme anguish and Juniper was trying to soothe him. In font of me, Luke and Percy were standing with huge smirks painted on their faces.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing black robes, that of a lawyer and Percy was too. I realized that I had lost the case for Grover and Juniper for the custody of the baby giraffe, or whatever the hell it was to Percy who was fighting against me for Luke.

I watched as they carried off the baby in their arms laughing.

Rachel gave me a you-anyway-can't-do-better-than-this expression and walked off. A very angry Juniper and a tearful Grover came and started shouting at me. I couldn't understand what the hell was happening and thank God, woke up.

This time I read how Athena was born.

Zeus, as usual, went about philandering, and this time he came across Metis and well, got her pregnant. And as the Greeks would have it, he heard a prophecy that one day his child would overthrow him just as Ouranos had been by Kronos and Kronos by him.

And, as usual, he ate Metis. Convenient, no? Well then. What was gonna happen? He cracked his skull during war or something like that or perhaps Athena couldn't take being in her mother's body which was in her father's body and burst out through his skull.

But she was smiling, and didn't overthrow her daddy-kin. Good for Zeus.

Two days after that I had yet another dream. And if I thought that the last one had been weird. Huh. I didn't even know what to call this one.

I was getting married. In a white bikini top which you tie behind your neck and at the back and white baggy pyjama bottoms. Yeah that. And with a veil.

I had no bridesmaids. Rachel? She was a groomsman. Or rather groomswoman. The other groomsman was Juniper. Don't ask me why! I didn't know.

My flower girl? Was Grover, dressed in a yellow dress, a sight I would never like to see again. I looked in front of me. I was getting married to Luke. At this point of time, I had stopped asking myself questions and walked towards the altar.

And no, Percy wasn't best man. That was that giraffe. Fully grown now, grinning at me,waiting for me to reach it. Or I don't know what. Percy was the most innocent here. He was marrying us, looking extremely happy as if he was getting married to the woman of his dreams. Like that was ever gonna happen.

Just as I reached the altar, and as soon as Luke's hand touched mine to pull me close for a kiss and I realized the vows had been said while I was walking, I woke up.

I hate my mind when it comes to cooking up stories for dreams. It was depressing. And most people have very vague memories or don't remember their dream at all. I was never one of those lucky ones. I've always had full high-definition dreams.

For the next few nights, he continued to haunt me with small small visions. Like him next to a beautiful black Pegasus. Him in an underwater castle talking to mer-people. Him standing next to a pine tree looking down at a valley filled with ripe strawberries.

I knew this was just my mind mixing up myths and Percy together. Things like this didn't trouble me as the rest of the disturbing dreams.

It was one in the morning, two weeks after the last proposal and twenty-four after the first one, I had just opened my e-mail and saw a mail from the man himself. I opened it and read the attachment. Initially, I thought it was one of those dreams again, but that couldn't be. I was awake.

Then I realized what I was reading. It was a taste of what was to come next. I didn't know he was gonna stoop this low. In my huge green half sleeved tee and black very short shorts which were not even visible and my old pink bunny slippers and just my phone, leaving the laptop, I made my way to his house. I didn't know he could do this.

* * *

**Okay the next chapter would. Hehe. I would try and update weekly as I am supposed to but I can't promise anything.**

**And I am not doing the Nico di Angelo story. Hmm.**

**And people who like to read Greek stuff should check out Apollo's and Artemis' birth and also about Helen of Troy. How she was born, her sister and the drama going on there, the Elektra complex and what-not. I am thankful that I don't belong to that time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Yay! I am not late. :D You guys like the story, right?**

* * *

'Mr. Jackson has been expecting you,' Jared said smiling at me. He was the 'lobby guy' as I called him. He was always there, no matter what the time was. It was kinda creepy but he was really sweet and always smiled at me and said hello whenever I came to Percy's place. He handed me a key. I forced a smile in his direction. It was really hard but I managed.

The elevator opened into his penthouse.

'Ah! Annabeth, there you are,' Percy said, looking at me with a smile on his face. He was wearing a grey half-sleeved T-shirt and black track pants. I couldn't believe it. How could he be so calm and composed just after he had sent me that awful email? I was near tears here and he was smiling as he had just done me a huge favor.

'What is your problem?' I asked in a low voice trying to keep my voice from trembling. What had he done? He had sent me an email which looked like a legal document saying that my father owed him and his company fifteen million dollars and it was accused him for trying to de-fame Olympian International by tampering with their contract illegally. My dad! He could never ever do anything like that!

'Nothing,' he said.

'What was all that?'

'Just something that I have against your dad. Sorry it had to be that way.'

'My dad hasn't done that has he?'

'No.'

'Then why?' I said tears filling my eyes. I saw his expression change as he looked at me. Pain? Ha! He should have thought of that. Apparently he had because as fast as it had changed, it has gone back to that nonchalant way.

'I had to.' Why was he talking in riddles here? What did he want from me? I was sick and tired of this charade.

'What do you want?' I asked as a tear left my eye. My dad couldn't scrape fifteen million. A few? Yes, he was at a senior level and was saving for retirement. A few more, maybe. But fifteen? That was too much. And that document clearly pointed at my dad, not the whole company. He was the only family I had. I couldn't loose him as well.

'You,' he said simply looking straight at me. He offered me his handkerchief. I ignored it. Another tear left my eye. It was because of me he was doing this to my dad. Because I had refused his proposal.

I had been so wrong. Grover was right. I shouldn't have taken it that lightly. I had lost.

He had won.

I felt absolutely empty. I didn't have a choice anymore. I had to choose. Me or dad? And I knew what my answer would be and Percy knew that as well. He saw the defeat in my eyes.

'It has been a long night. Go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning,' he said. He thought he was doing me a favor by saying that? That that would help me in any way?

'No we are talking right now,' I said taking charge of the situation. Or trying to, at least. 'Name your terms.'

'Annabeth, it doesn't have to be this way,' he said pleading me with his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, whom I hated more than ever right now.

'You started it. This is the way you chose. Get started', I said as another tear fell down on my cheek.

He clenched his jaw. A defiant look came across his face and he said-

'Fine. Move in with me.' I glared at him so he added, 'separate rooms.'

'Done.'

'A perfect image that we are in love to the outer world.'

'Except for my family and friends.'

'Done.'

'Done.'

'All formal dinners, dances, balls, anything. We will go together always. No questions asked.'

'Negotiable.'

'Fine.'

'No cheating with another man.'

Huh. He really thought I would do that? Just to get revenge on him? He didn't know me that well. Marriage is a commitment. I would never do that even if I hated him. Even if I hated him very _very_ much.

'I know you wont. Just had to get it out', he said. Okay, so maybe he did.

'It'll have to work both ways.'

'Yes it will.'

'I will complete my studies and I will work. No matter how much or how less I'll earn compared to you. I don't care what anyone thinks of that.'

'Alright,' he said nodding.

'Children,' I said.

'However many you want,' he said. Wow that was a huge change he was doing for me cause last I checked the number was one.

'Good.'

'No divorce,' he said looking at me with an expression which clearly said caution! Troubled waters!

'Please expand.'

'Unless its a matter of something extreme. No divorce,' he added. I arched my eyebrows at him.

'Like domestic violence sort of stuff?' I asked. He nodded.

'Yes. Stuff like that. And more.'

'Alright.'

'I'll have packers and movers at your place tomorrow. You can stay the night here. Its late.'

'No I'll be fine,' I said turning away. I walked back to the elevators.

'I'll help you out. Women have heavy stuff,' his voice came from behind me.

'You would know,' I replied sarcastically, still not turning back.

'Or maybe-'

'I said I don't need you help!' I almost shouted at him as I turned to look at him. 'You've done enough already, alright? Just let me be. Leave me alone. I'll be here at dinnertime tomorrow.'

'Okay,' he said looking at me with an apprehensive expression.

I turned to go again and just as I took a step, he grabbed my elbow. Slightly, very gently.

'Annabeth, I-'

Trying to be nice, now was he?

'Don't touch me', I said, my voice trembling. I still didn't look back. He let go off me, instantly. I guess he understood he couldn't do anything to make me behave better. I stepped into the elevator, and without looking at him, I went down and walked back to hostel.

This entire time his expression hadn't changed, his voice had given away nothing. What was he even _made_ of? How can anyone be that way?

There has to be something. Some loophole to the entire thing. No. I wasn't giving up this easily. Chiron could help me. I know he will. And lucky for me he was the perfect person for this job. I didn't cry. I didn't shed another tear for him. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

I missed my mom. Worse than ever. She would know what to do. She would've told me. I would still be feeling this way, but definitely wouldn't haven't been this helpless.

I made my way to my room and collapsed on top of the bed. It had been a long day. Or rather a long night. Just that little time seemed to have stretched on for an eternity.

I remembered the day I met him. One day that I might regret my whole life. I wished I had never peeked into the room then perhaps it wouldn't have been happening. I turned over and looked outside my window to the starry sky outside. It was two in the morning and sleep still hadn't come to me.

* * *

**I really wanted to ask you guys something. Umm... what kind of language (cursing) is acceptable for a T-rated? I mean to what degree. Please help me out on that.**

**-Zenervia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. I am early with this chapter.**

**And no, I am not going to do Percy's point of view. What would be the fun in that! That is the entire thing this story is based on. One person's point of view. Sorry, people. I don't wanna give my game away so soon. ;)**

* * *

The alarm blared at seven in the morning. My head was throbbing and I was in no condition to get out of bed. Obviously since I had had just three hours of sleep. So I closed my eyes and went off to sleep again. I don't know how much time had passed but my eyes flickered open to see a very angry Rachel standing over me and I realized that she had just slapped me across my face. Hard. Ouch!

'Wha wa tha fe?' I asked, annoyed, rubbing my cheek with one hand.

'It is nine, Annabeth.'

'I am not going, today.'

'But don't you have that first day of seminar with whatshisname?' She never remembers their names! *pout*

'Yes but I can't go. Long day today.'

'Where were you last night?'

Oh so she knew I had gone out last night. I didn't want to tell her what had happened. I didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. I can tolerate empathy but can't stand sympathy or pity which others shower on me so generously. I had realized that when my mother had died.

So reluctantly I told her what had happened. She pressed her lips together. Uh-oh! That was a bad sign. For Percy. Haha.

'What can I do?' She asked. My heart melted right there for what she had just said. I threw my arms around her and pulled her down next to me on the bed for a hug. I really needed this. I held on to her for some time, she was almost like a sister to me. Wait, scratch that, she _was_ a sister to me.

So I told her what I had in mind for the day. I was gonna meet up with Chiron. But first I needed to sleep some more. She nodded and left me alone saying she was gonna attend her class and will be back in three hours.

I woke up after two hours. seven hours of sleep. Ideal. I had a shower and changed into my very comfortable jeans and a grey long coat with my usual sneakers.

Rachel and I made our way to a nearby diner. I was so thankful that she didn't talk to me about a certain Mr. Jackson so it was just general talk. We waited for about half an hour before Chiron showed up. Chiron is supposed to be my mother's younger brother. I mean he is. When mum died he filled in her spot for my best friend while dad took on the parent part. Neither of them could do it but they tried to and that was what counted. A woman's touch, they say, is magical and cannot be traded for anything else.

He was a corporate lawyer by profession and I had always made fun of him choosing that as his career and for the first time I couldn't tease him. I was lucky he chose that. I was lucky I could rely on him, that he was around. I needed him bad right now. He had flown straight from DC on an early morning flight, skipped work and the rest of his obligations. I think I may have freaked him out on the phone last night with my tone. I had been in shock then. I should have calmed down by now. Maybe just a little had I not had had three cups of coffee already without any solid food the past half hour.

I hadn't exactly told him anything. He saw me and realized that he couldn't get a hug and a hi out of me in this state so quickly set to work. I fished out my laptop, filled him in what had happened while he read through the document.

I was majorly stressed out. And when I am this way, I cannot eat. But for their sake had some fries and a slice of pizza.

'Annie, I am going the need their contract.' He and dad were the only people who could call me Annie without getting their faces disfigured. But Chiron never used 'Annie' on me. It was a mom-dad thing. But he could definitely get away with it.

And Luke called me Bethie. It took enormous amounts of willpower to control myself with him.

Anyway, so I very shyly logged into dad's email account to which I knew the password. He hadn't exactly told me but it wasn't difficult. annie&athena14. Me and mom and my birth date.

Usually Chiron would have scolded me (lightly, though) for this but right now his face showed just seriousness.

At around four o'clock, we finished. Nothing could be done. It had been forged perfectly by someone who knew what they had been doing. I didn't argue with that. Percy Jackson behind it? My hope was just a figment of my imagination. It was stupid of me to even think I stood a chance against him like this.

Nothing can be done. Those words haunted me and played again and again in my mind. Nothing can be done. I don't know what to feel. Hopeless. Helpless. Angry. Bitter. Upset. Disappointed. Empty. Yeah, all that and a bunch of other stuff which can be felt only, not described.

I made Chiron swear not to tell anyone especially dad about this. He was upset and he kept asking me what next. I told him I would be fine and that Percy and I had been friends a really long time and that everything would work out one way or the other in the end. I had told him the truth about the friendship but the rest was a big fat lie. I don't know anything. And I was...scared.

I convinced him to go back. He still seemed unsure and I don't think he bought what I told him but went with it.

It was five when we actually vacated the place and the waiter had been giving us dirty looks the whole time. I had to be at his place in two hours. I just felt so defeated as if all the energy had been drained out of me. I would've probably given in and accepted it more easily had he targeted me instead of dad. But that had not been the case.

So instead of packing like we should have been doing, Rachel and I spent the next one hour painting nails and eating ice creams and brownies. Comfort food, that I agreed with. But nail paint? She said it was an awesome way to calm down, though even after an hour I didn't see her point.

I had said by dinner and I was going to stand by it. I didn't want him to think I had given up already or I was scared or had resigned in any way.

So you think that we would spend the next hour frantically packing for my Golden Cage?

Wrong.

We went up to the roof of the building and lay down on its dirty floor and stared vacantly at the sky above us. Peaceful. As if my whole world was preparing for a war. That just now something catastrophic would happen. The way an ocean is just about when a tsunami is about to hit the coast.

Finally at a quarter to seven, we came to our senses and in about ten minutes of sweat-breaking back-breaking bone-breaking mind-dulling and every other such phrase you can think of, packing of all my stuff into four extremely huge suitcases, we were standing on the walkway trying to hire a cab.

Even though it was hardly a ten minute walk and we were two of us with four suitcases, but like I said or didn't say but implied, they were heavy. But they had wheels, but like I said, they were huge. And we were tired. I don't know about that actually, cause we haven't done anything to be exhausted.

Oh God!

I am losing my mind. Am completely out of my senses. I am senseless. What! That doesn't even make sense! Or maybe it does. I don't know. Don't put pressure on me!

Ugghh! Percy! What have you done to me!

* * *

**Be good and review! :) Percy will appear in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for not updating. The past month has been super crazy and it is gonna stay that way till end of May but I'll try, I promise.**

**I have been working on this chapter for quite some time and I hope you'll like it.**

**By the way, the update soon reviews that I got, made my day, believe me. It felt amazing to be missed. Or rather just that someone wanted to read what happens next. But still, it was awesome, kinda motivated me to write more. :)**

* * *

'Mr. Jackson has been expecting you,' Jared said smiling at me. Doesn't he ever get tired of saying that same thing over and over again? We were standing in the lobby with the huge suitcases.

As we made our way to the elevator, Jared's voice stopped us.

'Miss Rachel is not authorized to go up,' he said. Was this some kind of document that she couldn't sign? Stupid boy.

'Oh cmon! You know she has been there a million times', I said.

He shook his head. 'Mr. Jackson just said you were to go up, Annabeth.' Oh! So everyone was a Miss and Mr and I was just Annabeth? Hmph. How annoying! Street trash! That's what he thought of me, didn't he?

So this guy was not letting Rachel up and was going Mr. Jackson this and Mr. Jackson that. Jared, I mean. So Rachel had given me a hug and kissed me on my cheek primarily because I refused to bend down to let her kiss my forehead. Hehe. I really was losing my mind.

As soon as the elevator pinged into his floor, I was relieved to see no 'Mr. Jackson' in my line of view. But as soon as I started taking my bags out of the elevator, I saw a hand grab the other bag.

'I said I don't need your help,' I said turning to the tall guy next to me with black hair and sea-green eyes. It was hard not to melt into those eyes at the same time it was hard to keep my tears at bay.

'Yeah I know,' he said but reached down to help me with those anyway. He was so complex! I didn't argue any further. There was a fine line between rebelling and acting just plain childish. And something tells me that I really need to watch out for the difference between the two with Percy Jackson around.

'You don't have a lot of choices in the room department,' he said setting my bags down in the living room. I followed his lead and set the ones I was carrying next to them.

'You have four bedrooms,' I said. Seriously?

'Um. I actually converted one to a gym,' he said sheepishly. 'So there are two rooms. Mine or the other.'

'You would give me yours?' I asked, a little surprised.

'Yeah,' he said blinking as if this was a given.

'Nah,' I said and started towards the empty room. He followed me and set my bags down for the second time. The room was spacious as usual. The walls done in light grey, a double bed, a walk in closet that opened into the attached bath, typical of all rooms in this building. He hesitated.

'I made dinner,' he said as if asking a question. Had I not been so upset, I would've actually found that very sweet.

'Yeah alright,' I said, 'just give me a few minutes.'

'Yeah sure,' he said softly but didn't leave. He just stared at me for a few moments and just as he was about to say something, he turned around and left. I stood there staring at the place where he had been standing for some time, thinking what he had been about to say. Probably about what had happened last night.

As I went out to the dining hall, the first thing I noticed was the food. Home cooked meal. The last time I had that was the last day mom had stayed at home before being transported to the hospital. Looking at all the food like that brought tears to my eyes and the past two days have had made me miss her more than ever.

I sat down and waited very politely for my roommate to join me as he was the one who had made all of it. He came and we ate in silence. He finished before me and waited for me. When I was done he started-

'Annabeth listen-'

'Am.'

He sighed and continued-

'Are you comfortable?'

I stared at him in disbelief.

'Very.' I replied curtly.

'Don't be this way, please.'

That set me off.

'And who the hell do you think you are to be saying that to me?' I thundered at him. He was taken back by this.

'Look I know what I did. But at least we can cooperate and make this work to the best of our interests.'

'How can you even talk like that! This isn't a business deal. It was supposed to be a marriage proposal._ To the best of our interests?_' I mocked his words. 'So far this has just worked to the best of your interest and seems to be going the same way. Give me one good reason why I should cooperate and help you in any way?'

He kept quite, kept looking at me with those sea green eyes, trying to read me, no doubt and would definitely be seeing the hurt in my eyes, something which I was trying very hard to hide. Then finally said- 'We used to be friends.'

I cut him off again. 'And you killed it.'

He pleaded with his eyes. 'Your dad-'

'Don't you dare say anything about my dad. Stay away from my family if you know what is good for you,' I said. 'I mean this.' I added in a low voice.

He nodded. 'Listen-'

'No, you listen. Just because I was good at first doesn't mean that I am going to be that way for the rest of my life with you. You started playing dirty. Do not expect me to be nice in any way.' With that I picked up my plate and headed for the kitchen trying to ignore him. He really was trying but this was no way. I rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

He was blocking my way back.

'Please just listen to me. Once, Annabeth please.'

I waited.

'Look at me,' he said.

I swallowed. Closed my eyes, opened them again, tried to ignore the burn of tears behind my eyes, then got distracted with the tear which gave me away. No point now. I looked at him with my eyes full of tears and that treacherous tear running down my cheek.

He reached to brush it away but I recoiled away from his touch. He looked a little hurt but didn't push me further. Thankfully, because I was on the verge of jumping into anyone's arms and crying into their shoulder, even if that person happened to be the man himself.

'I really am trying, Annabeth, and I am gonna try for the rest of my life if that's what's gonna take. But like I said there are boundaries.'

'Love.'

'Yes. I cannot give that.'

'I don't want it.'

'Just be yourself.' Pleading, again.

'This is me.'

'Not this.' Pah! Hope. There was no room for it in me anymore.

'Yes this is. Another side of me which you unveiled,' I said. Now he looked mad.

He jabbed a finger in my direction. 'You know what? You wanna be this way? Fine! Be this way.' And with that he turned and stormed into his room.

'That's real mature,' I said, following him.

'You aren't exactly acting like an adult yourself,' he shot back at me.

Oh. My. God.

'Might I remind you-'

'Save it, Annabeth, good night.'

When I didn't reply to that, he turned around to face me and sighed.

Just as he was gonna say something, I said-

'Save it Mr. Jackson,' hurt now very evident in my voice. 'I will hate you forever.' I pushed past him and into my room and slammed the door in his face.

Twenty minutes later, I was comfortably wrapped in the comforter in the bed. My bed, I corrected myself, when there was a knock on the door.

'May I come in?' Percy asked.

I didn't reply.

'Please?' He asked. His voice, the way he said please sounded a little desperate.

I sighed. 'Come in.'

He came in and closed the door behind him and made his way to sit in front of me as I was propped up against the pillows against the head rest.

'I shouldn't have talked to you that way, I am sorry,' he said. That was a natural apology. I know he meant it. But everything was not okay. I think he saw it in my eyes so I said-

'No point me lying to you about that.' I couldn't forgive him this easily. You do not target my dad and get away with it for the rest of your life.

He looked pained but nodded and continued-

'If there was anything I've learnt from my childhood days was that one should never sleep without sorting out the arguments of the day. I know I have apologized and that it can't cover up for everything that I have done, I can't sleep before trying to make up for tonight, if not the entire thing.'

I looked into his sea green eyes before understanding what he meant and what he was doing. His fingers came to rest against my cheek and his face was about four inches away from mine.

His gaze dropped to my lips and then found its way back to my eyes. I didn't know what to do. So I just stayed very still.

But he surprised me by kissing my forehead, instead. His lips lingering there. He pulled back and leaned towards me and his lips met mine. I stopped thinking after that. He kissed me softly. It felt amazing. He smelled like the sea. Salty and fresh. His hand was in my hair now, holding my face to his.

Just as he pulled back from me and was gonna kiss me again, reality came crashing in and I put my hand against his chest.

'Goodnight, Percy,' I said.

He looked resigned and tired. He pulled back further. His hand left my hair and he stood up.

'Goodnight, Annabeth,' he said and walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

**I have the next chapter almost ready now, in case, I wont get time to write more. So yay! I wont be gone for long like in this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter. I don't happen to like this chapter much but umm our Annabeth being Annabeth won't give in this easily, now would she?**

* * *

_And we take a dip again Because for Us to rise higher We need to go deeper than before._

I dreamt that I was looking inside someone's mouth. Correction, it was something. I pulled back to see it was that stupid giraffe again. Why? Oh God, why?

'His name is Jared,' said a voice behind me. Oh sure, why not? I turned to the sound of that voice and was faced with a six foot two, black haired, sea-green eyed guy in a tuxedo.

'Go away,' I said. 'Both of you.'

'Ah! But Annabeth, I can't do that,' Percy said. 'You liked the kiss so much that you pulled me out of my sleep and into your dreams. So love, I have nothing better to do.'

Huh. It looked so much like him and it sounded so much like him, it was hard to believe I was dreaming. But Jared the giraffe here reminded me that I was in the kingdom of my dreams and sadly, I didn't have anything better to do either.

He turned to me and was pulling me into his arms when thankfully I interceded.

'Go away,' I said repeating my words. 'Otherwise I would.'

'I would like to see you try, honey,' said Percy in a bored voice. 'Unfortunately for you, fortunately for me, you can't.'

'Why do you want to marry me? What am I to you anyway?' I asked. I was still in his arms. I tried not to get distracted by the skin which showed at his throat. Tanned and taut. Sigh.

'You are to me, my property. A mere showpiece,' Percy said without flinching, looking at me straight in the eye. 'I keep you around just for your physical presence and honey, I can't wait for our time together as one.'

Subtle much? I thought.

'That is never gonna happen.'

'Oh yes it will,' Percy said with so much surety and leaned in, just as his lips touched mine, my alarm blared. Six in the morning, time to get up and get going.

I needed to run and I needed to think. Luckily for me, both of them went together. I went into that fourth room which he had turned into a gym, thankful he had done so and made my way straight to the treadmill weaving through the different contraptions.

So yeah, I admit the kiss had felt amazing. And I had never been kissed like that before. I mean, it said so much even though most of it had just been in my head. A mere figment of my imagination.

My love life has been just reduced to a gay guy and a creep. The first time I got a kiss, I had been fourteen and it was by this guy in my biology class with whom I had gone to the school dance. Next day he had shown up and told me he was gay.

The other was during my sophomore year. Let's just say it didn't last more than five days.

So yeah I have never been in a serious relationship, never been kissed properly and I was turning twenty one in two months and was still a virgin in every respect, you could say.

Only the kiss-fast had been broken yesterday. I didn't want to count those previous two guys in, of course.

And I didn't even want to think about my future sex-life with Percy, anyway. Sure it won't be revolting or it's not that he would rape me or anything, but still, that was exactly what I wasn't worried about. I was worried that I would like it too much. Confuse lust with love. Get such an oxytocin rush that I would fall in love with him or something.

Ten minutes later, I had hit my one mile mark. I intended to do about three but I was on incline and Percy had just strolled in, so I contended myself with a two.

'Morning Annabeth,' he said smiling at me. I didn't reply.

'Still angry with me?' He asked me. I didn't reply.

'Childish much?' He asked me. I didn't reply.

After that he ignored me as well and went on to work on something else. Don't ask me. I don't know what it is called anyway.

I got off the treadmill and stretched a bit. My throat was parched so after an appropriate amount of time, went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water and noticed the food on the counter top.

Bacon and eggs.

I felt terrible for not replying. And don't get me wrong. I didn't reply cause I couldn't reply cause I was running.

I went into the gym again.

'Good morning, Percy. Yes, I am still angry with you. No I was not being childish. I really couldn't talk while running.'

'Oh-kay good,' he said.

'So do you have dreams at night?' I had to ask.

'Yeah. I do.'

'Did a giraffe ever appear in your dreams?'

He looked at me as if I was completely nuts. You can't blame me for thinking that way! But he just shrugged and said, 'no.'

'So… What did you dream last night?'

'Surfing.' Yeah that was something he loved. The sea, you could say, was his one and only love. And he loved everything about it. Its saltiness, its treacherous moody nature and its eeky-weeky animals. All slimy and colourful and ugly.

'Why are you asking?' He asked, suspiciously.

'GK,' I replied, feeling stupid.

We didn't see each other much for the day. I went to college and came back late. As I entered the apartment, the first thing I noticed was the voices coming from the office-room.

I peeked inside just to see him on his phone. Ha! He was on a call on his phone. Perfect.

For about two minutes I thought about what I was gonna do next and came out with a plan.

To look completely fool-proof and innocent, I took the laundry basket in my room and hitched it against the side of my waist and casually started walking in the corridor, outside the room he was in and started shouting-

'Percy! Honey! Do you have any undergarments you gotta get laundered? I am doing it today,' I said. Then I opened the room noisily and said, 'hope you haven't been piling them up in your sock drawer like last time!'

The entire time, I tried not to look into his eyes. But it was hard not to, so I sneaked a peek and saw the murderous look on his face which I am sure made the rest of the people around him tremble. Glittering sea green eyes, the contorted expression, made my day.

But, but I just smirked at him and exited the room, slamming the door behind me. So okay I had been a little naughty! But I defended myself by thinking that he deserved it and then immediately felt bad that I thought that thought.

Who was I to judge who deserved what and who did not? If things worked that way in the universe, my mother would still be alive and Percy dead. But they do not. Not that I wanted Percy dead, anyway. Away from me? Far far away? Yes.

Ten minutes later, I was standing in front of the TV, shifting through channels, when he walked in.

My back was turned to him, so I kinda expected him to start talking by now. But instead, a hand came to land on my arm and I was jerked roughly around to face an extremely angry Percy.

'Explain,' he said. A single word.

'I don't think I need to,' I said and tried to face back to the TV set, but he had a firm grip that didn't let me.

'I am warning you, Annabeth,' he said in a low, dangerous voice. 'I'll do something that would make you regret this day for the rest of your life.'

I wasn't backing down.

'Oh yeah? What would you do?' I challenged him.

But he wasn't listening; he had already turned and walked away. I was a shaken up by the entire episode. Two sentences. Two sentences, that's all it took him to get me scared and defensive.

But this wasn't the end. This thing won't get me all curled into a ball at a corner in my room. Had he just have been a little mad, I would've apologised. He shouldn't have taken it this far, not another threat. One threat had made me commit myself to someone for the rest of my life. Another? I won't stand it. I was gonna lash out worse than this.

We didn't talk to each other that day after that. We ate in silence. I didn't even look at him, the entire time.

So that night, we slept without 'sorting out the arguments of the day'. And boy! Had he been right! It did make things worse. Much worse.

* * *

**Okay, people. So, I was wondering… How old do you guys think I am, anyway?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okkkkaaayyy! The reviews are pretty interesting. Don't worry about Percy much, he can be bad sometimes but he isn't inherently evil, now is he? He was pretty sweet in the chapter before the last.**

**And to answer the question about Percy's behavior. I have based his character in a disturbed childhood scene. If you haven't been through one, it is hard to actually even think about it. Imagine. A child. Five-six year old. When the mind is at the threshold of a developing character and ready to learn and mould itself into what it is going to be for the rest of its life, what will happen to it if it is oppressed, brainwashed into feeling its not wanted and that it is trash? It is very difficult to pull such people out of their depressed state. (I am a student of biology and psychology, please forgive me if this was a little heavy.)**

**Okay. Anyway. Let's not go into extremes right now. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. PS If you want to read more about such a thing. Read about Marilyn Monroe. Poor girl.**

**And yeah about my age. I am older than fourteen. (No, I am not fifteen. No, I am not sixteen, either, just in case) :P**

* * *

So... My prank had been a disaster. I mean, I didn't think he would react that way, now did I? But I had to face the facts. He had. So back to my checklist.

Declined politely? Check.

Declined not so politely? Check.

Tried to reason? Check.

Fought? Check.

Made up? Once. Check. Okay, so this wasn't supposed to be on the checklist but what the hell.

Really tried to make him hate me by messing with his work and taking the fight to the next level? Check.

Nothing had worked. So there was only one thing left.

Breaking his heart. Somehow I don't think that was going to work. It might, if he had a heart, then yes. So I guess I don't have anything to lose. Other than Percy, of course.

And yeah, I had absolutely no idea how to do that.

We have been living in denial for the past eleven days. We hadn't talked about it. We hadn't talked about anything much. Just pretending nothing happened and acting like total strangers and offering to do the dishes.

I didn't have anything to say to him in the matter. I am not sorry for what I did and I am not a fool to continue my tirade against him in that manner and I had been trying to ignore his presence for the past fifteen minutes until his voice disrupted my internal babbling.

'How long are we gonna stay like this?' Ha! just what I had been thinking. I am glad he said it first. So should I try breaking or not?

I need a flower.

'Hmm... I don't know,' I replied lamely. Should I or should I not?

'Look. I just talked to you that way cause I didn't want that kind of thing to be repeated again, you know?' He said, looking at me. I could see him from the corner of my eyes but I wasn't in the mood for regarding him directly especially when I had that question in my mind.

'Yeah, I know,' I said and added, 'you shouldn't have tried to threaten me again.'

'Which threat?' He asked in utter innocence. I stared at him. He didn't know? He didn't KNOW? How could he not remember it? Or was he just playing? Doesn't look that way. I should, I decided. I had been worrying about that for the past eleven days and he didn't even remember it?

'Oh that?' He replied his own question. 'That wasn't supposed to be put out that way. I didn't mean to threaten you like that. I was really angry, that's all.'

Okay I was seriously not liking this conversation now.

'Look,' he continued. 'Let's just forget it, alright? You seem to be farther away than ever these past few days. Let's put it behind us and move on like adults. Besides, my phone had been on mute at that time. I had been reviewing, so all I had to do in that call was listen.'

What did he just say?

Oh, I am so doing it. This is outrageous.

Farther away from him? I'll give him farther away from him.

'Percy, you want me to be completely honest with you, right?' I replied putting on my best poker face.

'Of course,' he replied instantly, smiling a little.

But I wanted out. I wanted out right now.

'Since you noticed how I seemed to be drifting away these few days,' I paused. Drama.

'Okay, I do not like the tone of your voice,' he said eyeing me suspiciously. 'But go on.'

'Its because I realized that I have been in love with someone else,' I said. Bombshell. His face changed from it former apprehension to confusion.

'I didn't know there was someone else in your life,' he said, hesitating.

'Well, neither did I. But since we got engaged, I realized that my heart had always belonged to someone else,' I said. I didn't like what I was doing, but I didn't know what else to do.

Confusion changed to disbelief which changed to panic, I think.

'Are you saying this because of what happened? Because of what I said to you?' He asked as he switched the television off.

'Well yes and no,' I said. "I mean it has been going on for a while and that incident and what you said kind of sealed the deal.'

'Annabeth! I didn't mean for it to come out that way!' he said, clearly flustered. 'Who is this guy, anyway?'

'You'll screw him over, wouldn't you?' I said, bitterly. 'Threaten him. Threaten his family. I am not telling you his name.'

'I am not letting you go,' he said tightly, not meeting my eyes.

'Yeah that is what I thought, too,' I said trying to blink back tears. I hated him. And I hated myself.

He didn't say anything after that. Just sat there, looking at the blank television screen.

I got up and went straight to my room, locked the door, then went into my dressing area, locked the door, then went into my attached bath, locked the door, and found the corner farthest from the door and sat down and started crying.

I had mixed emotions. I didn't know what I should've done. At one hand, I was okay with it but my conscience said otherwise. I had been excessively heartless. But he shouldn't have any problems with that. He was Percy.

I wanted my mother. Worse than ever. She would tell me what to do. She always knew the right thing.

I don't know how long I stayed there like that, taking out my anger, confusion, irritation, hopelessness and helplessness, irritation at feeling hopeless and helpless, but when I came out, the sun had gone down and when I saw the time, I realized that I had been that way in there for three hours.

I didn't want to face Percy after what I had done.

I didn't know how he had been reacting to it.

Was he cool and composed and had forgotten it already and was currently reviewing something with his phone on mute? Or was he laughing mirthlessly at my condition?

But my inner voice, call it my guardian angel, his guardian angel, my intuition, my womanly instinct, whatever cheesy name you can put on it, told me to go out there and see what he was doing. And nothing, I repeat NOTHING could have prepared me for what lay in front of my eyes when I walked into the living area.

* * *

**This chapter is comparatively short. :/ **

**I love what I have in mind for the next chapter. Hope you'll like it too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, friends! First of all an apology is due. But then I told you people before only that this was gonna be a crazy time. Never the less, here I am! I'm sorry for taking so much time and not posting it earlier. I had to read my story again just to get into the rhythm again. Lol.**

**This and the chapter before had not been planned with the original thing I had in mind. But a friend suggested it so a thank you to that person.**

**So I am not putting an author's note towards the end but I think you know what it might have said anyway.**

**Another thanks to be inserted here to all of you. Every review, every follow and every favorite alert puts a huge smile on my face and every time you guys do any of that know that you are making someone's day just a little more brighter. Love you all!**

**But there is always that one review which staggers your gait a little. No, I have not based this story on Fifty Shades of Grey my reason being I have never read that book. Its totally from my mind, just inspired by a story from the regency genre.**

**Anyway, enjoy! This chapter has a Percabeth moment! And you guys are free to love this story from this point on. Its like a turning point. We have to have Percy and Annabeth as a team to conquer the world, right?**

* * *

He was sitting on the floor with his back to the couch, his elbows on his knees which were propped up and his head in his hands.

I have a weak heart. Something which I am not very proud of. I can't see people or anything, in general, in pain. I cried for three whole days when I was seven and my guinea pig had died because I felt a little guilty that maybe his death could have been avoided if I had paid a little more attention coupled with the state in which he had taken his last breaths.

But Percy was no guinea pig and he was definitely not dying.

Whatever had happened. Whenever it had happened. We had been friends for long. Longer than reluctant fiances. I walked over to him and sat down besides him, shoulder to shoulder. He reeked of alcohol and he didn't notice me. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other over his hand which was holding his head.

'Talk to me, please,' I said to him. Pleading with my heart.

He shook his head and leaned back against the couch, clutching my hand in his tightly, staring at the ceiling. His beautiful sea-green eyes were rimmed with red. Alcohol, again.

'Percy, please, say something,' I said.

He looked towards me and said-

'I didn't know.'

'Know what?' I asked as I pushed some of his hair away from his forehead.

'That you loved someone else,' he replied simply, looking away.

'Yeah, about that,' I said, trying to keep the guilt and idiocity I felt at myself, away from my voice. I had been bad. Maybe a little too much. 'I lied.'

He released my hand abruptly. immediately, I felt the coldness hit the place where his hand had been. He looked at me and said sharply-

'What?'

I shrugged helplessly. 'I didn't know what else to do!' I replied in a high pitched voice. Following his lead, I got up as well. He staggered a bit and I extended my arm which he shrugged away.

Ouch. That hurt.

'I can't believe this!' He said, his hand going to his forehead, trying to focus, I am sure.

'You can't blame me!' I tried to reason. 'This was bound to happen!'

'And why would that be true?' He said looking at me in total frustration.

'I can't believe you still don't get it! You threatened me into making a lifelong commitment to you,' I said to him. 'That's why that would be true.'

And with speed which I thought shouldn't be possible for a drunk guy, his hands shot out and grabbed my arms and I was forced to look into his eyes.

'I want you, Annabeth, I want you in my life,' he started.

'Yeah, that's obvious,' I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He shook me gently.

'God dammit, Annabeth, listen for once,' he said, looking straight at me. Yeah, I really needed to keep my commenting-after-every-half-a-sentence habit under control. See the surroundings and the circumstances, Annabeth, I said to myself.

'We were friends. You and I. You liked me. There was no one in your life. So I proposed to you before anyone else would.'

I started to say something, but he put a finger on my lip. This was distracting, cause his finger felt really good against my lip. Really good. But I shook the feeling away as he continued-

'But you refused. So I tried again. But that couldn't go on forever, right?' This time when he paused for breath, I didn't interrupt.

A pained look crossed his face and he said- 'So I did what I had to do. I am not proud of it, don't get me wrong. But I want you here. With me.

'I was ready to pay for what I did. For the rest of my life, Annabeth. How many people are ready to do that in today's world, huh? I would keep you next to me. No, I wanted to keep you above me. I want the world and I want to give it to you. Lay it at your feet.

'But you make it so fucking difficult,' he said with a lot of force to the words. Each seared into me. I never really had tried to think from his view. Bad strategy, on my part. 'Every time I break ice, you just make more of it. Where did that girl go?' He said, searching with his sea green eyes, literally into mine. 'This isn't you, sweetheart.'

He was breaking my heart.

A tear left my eye and he brushed it away, gently.

'Don't be sorry. I totally deserve it,' he said. 'I just want you back.'

Another tear left my eye...

'Oh please don't cry,' he groaned, pleading me with his eyes. 'You don't know what your tears do to me.'

There! He did it! The dam broke. I threw my arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his shirt. He put his arms around me and held me tight, his lips kissing my temple.

He stroked my hair and gathered me closer to him. The best thing was that he didn't say anything. Just let me let it all out.

We stayed that way for a long time. He was right. There had been nothing wrong. I liked him. Only his method had been wrong. The rest had been just the repercussions.

When the crying stopped, I pulled back a little, just enough to look at him and somehow I think, he wouldn't have let go of me more than that, either.

'I'm sorry,' I said. He cupped the side of my face and brought his lips down to mine. This time as soon as his lips met mine, I kissed back. I could tell he was surprised a little but he deepened the kiss, turning it into an open-mouthed one.

My hand went to his hair, entangling in them, holding his face to mine.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes and whispered, 'This doesn't change anything between us. I still don't like you very much.'

But he just smirked at me and said, 'At least the hate has changed to dislike,' in a total naughty boy tone.

God! Those two women had lost a wonderful boy to care and love!

* * *

'So that was that,' I said when Rachel didn't say anything to the entire episode. When she continued to regard me apprehensively from her place in front of me, I pinched her. This time Giraffe, uh, I mean Jared had let her up.

We were sitting in my room for the past hour. The rest of the day yesterday had gone pretty normally. He had cooked dinner, we had talked and joked as we usually did. Just smiled a little bit more. He had kissed me goodnight gently and we had parted ways for the night. His eyes are so beautiful.

'You are so falling for him,' she said finally, with a disappointed expression.

'Uh. Am not.'

'Yes, you are.'

'Where did that come from, anyway?'

'You've been sitting here smiling away like a stupid airhead for the past hour. Annabeth,' she paused for a dramatic air, 'and you have never ever done that before.'

I pursed my lips together. I was not liking her very much. Much less the things that she was saying.

'I don't like him. But I am surprised at you! You were supposed to be just a little bit smarter than that,' she said, working up. A lecture was due, we both knew that.

'I can't believe-' she started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Thankfully. I jumped to my feet and opened the door to see Percy standing there. We smiled at each other till Rachel's voice cracked the silence.

'Oh get over yesterday's make up, you two,' she growled and yanked me away from the door and then to Percy she said in a low dangerous voice, 'you stay away from her.'

'Umm Annabeth?' Percy tried to look around Rachel towards me but again she cut him off.

'Talk to me you-' She had taken to a no cursing oath and it had been taking up a lot of her patience lately.

Percy shrugged and looking at Rachel he said- 'There is a formal after dinner cocktail tomorrow night, and Annabeth, I would love to have you there with me and introduce you to everyone as my fiance.'

'Tomorrow?' Rachel sputtered.

'Yeah,' Percy replied.

'You are telling me this now?' Rachel thundered at him. Something tells me she did not hear a word he said after cocktail.

'Well, I didn't want to freak you out since we had been engaged for just a few days,' he said still looking at Rachel, pretending to address me.

'How will she be able to get ready in a day?' Rachel asked him wide eyed. 'You boys take half a second to get ready. You people think everything is so simple. How is she supposed to get a dress ready for tomorrow?'

She really was behaving as if the entire world's worries lied on her shoulders. I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Percy noticed my expression and scowled in a do-something-SOS expression.

'I have scheduled a beautician who will come here tomorrow and Annabeth can pick a dress and she will do whatever needs to be done,' he said. Clearly, he knew nothing about anything he was saying. Poor guy!

'When?'

'Eight thirty.'

'When will she come, you fool?'

'Seven.'

'Are you mad?' Rachel shouted. Now Percy looked a little scared of her. Aww.

'Hey Percy,' I said coming to his rescue. 'Give me her number and I will fix an earlier time slot. And Rachel,' I said pulling her back into the room. 'Stay the night and help me get ready tomorrow, okay?'

She nodded, her expression softening a little. Percy threw me a grateful expression and I smiled at him.

'Seriously get over it,' she said to him when he started to smile back at me so he just grimaced at her and left.

'He isn't that bad, you know?' I said to her.

'Yeah yeah. Side with the enemy, why don't you? Why am I not surprised? You should have dated more in the school years maybe then I wouldn't have to whisper your every move into your ear. Fat good it seems to be doing anyway cause you are not listening. Now where did that best friend thief go? I want to know his tie color.'


	12. Chapter 12

**So... I am late. Again. Anyway. Here is the next chapter. I've been working on this for a while now. And hopefully will update soon next time. :) Hope you like it and enjoy it!**

* * *

From the moment the elevator pinged and the two girls came out with two bags full of stuff, I knew it was gonna be a long evening. And add to the fact that what followed them included a long line of dresses wrapped in their whatever they are called. Cases? I don't know.

Rachel hadn't been one percent helpful. It's like my ears had self-fitted a filter to repel her voice out. So, I have really no idea what she had been saying for the past three hours.

I thought since it started at eight thirty, we would reach by nine-thirty since Percy held such a senior position. I had not been wrong about that. But what I had been wrong about was that these girls who were supposed to come at seven last time were now invited to come at four.

Do not ask me why. I am in hell.

Looking at the two, I could easily put them in the category of pretty airheads. I was hoping that they would prove my suspicions wrong cause I didn't want to judge them like other people judge me. They were interns with some fashion-dude of Hollywood. One of them had black hair with neon pink and bright blue streaks and insisted we call her Pinky. The other was tall, blonde and immediately sniffed the air around me and made a face, and I am pretty sure that I don't stink. But she seemed very interested in what she was about to do to me. Her name was Stacy, thank God.

The three of them chattered away endlessly as they did stuff to me. Yeah, I know that sounds wrong but there is no other better way that I can put it.

I had been waxed, given a mani pedi, my eyebrows plucked at, the rest of my face and my back, yes my back, bleached even though I am blonde. Just when I thought it was over, I realized this was the clean up session going on here right now. I had to chose a dress and my hair had to be made properly and the make up had to be done. I feel sorry for the models. I feel for them now, I really do.

We were looking through the clothes, I was in a robe, my hair wet with some sort of a conditioner or whatever it was, when there was a knock at the door. It was just six thirty.

'Can't you wait for a few hours without seeing your precious bride?' Rachel shouted at the door and received a kick from me as an answer.

'As you can see, ma'am, I can't,' said the voice from behind. 'So could you please release my bride for a few minutes? I swear it wont take longer than that.'

Wow. 'My bride'. I was gonna get married to that voice. Umm I mean the guy.

'What in hell does he want now,' Rachel grumbled as I walked past her.

'Wow you're getting ready from now only?' Percy said as he gave me a one-over glance.

'Shut up. You don't know what I've been through,' I whined. 'I might just need therapy for a while.'

'Can be arranged,' Percy replied with a grin. He was still dressed in track pants and a formal white shirt with a tie. Must have been in a video conference or something.

I rolled my eyes and asked him, 'what do you want?'

He glanced behind me and I followed his lead and saw Rachel peeking from my room.

'We better talk somewhere else,' he said as he took my hand and led me into his office. It was done up in beige with plants in the corners and a black couch and big windows behind his huge desk on which his laptop and other papers were spread out...neatly. Wow. What kind of guy was he? You should look at my work table. Or better yet, you shouldn't.

He closed the door behind him and walked up to where I was standing looking at the papers on the desk.

'I have something for you,' he said. He kept walking towards me till he was standing at a breath's distance away from me.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. My engagement ring. I made no movement at all, just stood there very still, barely breathing.

He opened it. It was a round cut four carat diamond set in a thin slender platinum band. It was somehow disturbing to look at. It was beautiful. Very beautiful. The problem? It reminded me of him. Us. Our relationship. Cold. Regal. Just a show.

He took the ring out of its box and reached for my left hand. But instead of slipping it on as I expected him to, he quietly said, 'look at me, Annabeth.'

I tore my eyes from the ring and looked into his sea green ones. Those beautiful eyes that have started to haunt me these days.

'Thank you for this evening. Please be nice, okay?'

I scowled at him and said, 'am I anything but?'

He grinned and said, 'whatever you say.' I had to smile at that. His gaze dropped to my lips. Suddenly I had an idea.

'Percy wait,' I said and he looked back into my eyes. 'Promise me we would spend a night. Any night I want doing something I want.'

To THAT hee smiled cockily, 'you're giving me very interesting ideas.' I punched his chest lightly.

'Not that!' I said, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. Boys. 'I'm serious.'

'Whatever you say,' he repeated. His eyes dropped once again to my lips and he bent down to kiss them softly. He kept the feather light pressure of his kisses going, tormenting me as he slipped the ring onto my finger. As soon as my hand was free from his grasp, I got what I wanted to do and pulled myself to him. The kiss deepened.

He put his hand in my hair and simultaneously and suddenly, we pulled back, me with a cry.

'I am so sorry,' he said looking at me and freaking out a little too much. He had pulled at a clip and in the process had got liberal amounts of conditioner in his hands. But he didn't seem to care about the latter.

'Seriously, I am okay Percy,' I said amused watching him fretting over me like that. 'I should get back now, I can't stand this smell any longer.'

Few minutes later, I was back in hell. I am just gonna skip over the bad part and the allegedly (Rachel) funny part when I ended up looking like a peacock. And anyway I wont be able to narrate any of that cause I don't remember most of it. It was pink and golden.

So here I was in a royal green sleeveless gown with a very thin strap over either of my shoulder to hold the gown up. White kitten heels and a not-so-fancy yet elegant diamond set of earrings, pendant and a bracelet. A white clutch in hand and I was ready to go.

I looked at the mirror and I couldn't believe what I my eyes beheld. I really looked very pretty. At the end they had let my hair open and let them fall naturally down my shoulder. I had never looked this pretty before. Not even at prom. And I dunno why, it just made me sad. And I felt more lonely than ever. I missed my mom. I miss dad. And I didn't know what the hell I was doing. That's a first in my life.

I walked out of my room to see Percy standing a few feet from me. He looked at me and inhaled sharply. I might be new to this, but I'm not naive. But the way he was looking at me made me blush.

He didn't say anything. Just smiled at me and offered me his arm which I took and we made our way down to the car.

It wasn't that far away and the weather outside was pretty nice. He was wearing a tuxedo and looked absolutely delicious sitting next to me and looking, ummm, apparently at me.

'What?' I asked him, probably blushing. He just smiled slightly and shook his head.

I looked outside as we reached the venue. The car stopped and Percy stepped out from his side and I waited for him to reach my side and escort me outside. I took his hand and together we made our way to the staircase which led into the hall.

There were photographers around and a few of them were trying to get Percy's attention. Percy on the other hand pretended to not see them and led me on.

The inside of the hall was filled with light. That is to say that my eyes hurt. This time of March, there is not much light outside in the mornings, adding to it that I am more of a night person.

It was filled with men in tuxedos and women in all kinds of dresses imaginable. The colors, the cuts and the umm lengths. There was a bar down the hall, right in front of us and to the extreme left was a small stage with a live band playing. That was it, nothing else. But the occasion was in full swing. The chatter of people drowned the music completely.

'Ahh that is my dress!' Said a voice next to me in an extremely nasal tone. 'Mr. Jackson! Delighted to meet you yet again.' He shook Percy's hand with both his hands very vigorously.

'Al,' Percy said smiling down at him. He was a handsome man of about my height and very very white teeth, kinda pasty looking face and kind eyes. Percy turned towards me. 'Annabeth this is Mr Alberto Melt, Al, this is Annabeth Chase my fiance.'

_My fiance._

'Hi,' I said as he shook my hand as well.

'Oh Mr. Jackson is getting married!' He exclaimed pretending to wipe his eyes. 'You're breaking my heart, my darling, and of most women in this hall.'

Percy patted his arm sympathetically and excused us.

'He is your designer,' Percy whispered into my ear.

'I guessed as much.'

'Of course you did,' he replied and with my hand still tucked in his elbow made our way to another group of people.

The evening was very pleasant. Wonderful, actually. Percy had been a fiance to me in every sense possible. He never left my side, never left me hanging, always supported my every word, introduced me as if he were proud of me. On that note, he was actually showing me off a little-

'This is Annabeth Chase, my fiance. She is studying architecture at Cornell.'

Stuff like that. More than once in the evening, I wanted to just corner him and kiss that smug my-fiance-is-the-smartest-and-most-beautiful-woman -in-this-room look off his face. In a good way.

All that had been the good part of the night. The weird part was that I had had a little too much to drink that night. That was the part when the dancing started.

Accomplished in all social etiquette, Percy swung me from his side into his arms and the next thing I knew, we were swinging to the music.

'You look very beautiful tonight,' Percy whispered to me in my ear. He had his arm around my waist holding me very firmly and tightly to him. The other one held mine in it between our shoulders.

I made an inaudible and unladylike grunt in response.

'All night I've been aching to kiss you.' That got my attention. I pulled back to look into his eyes. They were dark with want. I, on the other hand, was having a very difficult time trying to control my motor skills and didn't seem to be able to answer.

He moved our connected hand against my cheek while he kissed my hand.

'If I could, I would marry you right here, right now,' he said. I moved my head in and we kissed lightly.

'But, you're drunk,' he continued. 'So I'm not gonna do anything to you tonight.'

With that the song had ended and the last thing I remember of that evening was reaching out for another glass of champagne. And the next thing I remember is waking up in my room with the dull light entering through my room's curtains hurting my eyes.

My dress' coat was missing along with my shoes, my dress was pushed up to the top of my thighs and even though I was under the covers, the thing keeping me warm was Percy's jacket, with his tie wrapped around my neck, clutching his belt in my hand.

This is bad. Really bad.

And oh! Did I mention the killer headache and the lack of memories?

* * *

**The next chapters are gonna be interesting. The memories. What happened that night? Why does she have his tie and belt? And *spoiler alert* a guest is coming to make Annabeth's life even more messed up? Difficult? Or would he/she help her sort out her life?**

**PS I am super excited for the PJO movie. Sea of Monsters. And if you could have it your way, would you change the casting? Especially Annabeth and Percy?**


End file.
